


Child Bearing Age

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kinktober Day 8: Oviposition, all of the handwaving for genetics here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis bears Aera and Ardyn's future children.





	Child Bearing Age

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Noctis hisses, toes curling in the bedspread, lifting his hips. He doesn’t know if he wants to be closer or further away from what Aera’s doing to him. He never does, but inevitably the answer is  _ closer. _

“Easy,” Aera offers, smoothing one delicate hand across his stomach. “You’re doing so well.”

“He is,” Ardyn agrees, watching with dark, hungry eyes from his position at Noctis’ head, stroking long fingers through his hair. Noctis appreciates the fuck out of that - he doesn’t know what it is about egg-bearing that makes his partners want to pet him, but Noctis loves it. Luna did the same thing, when he’d agreed to be her bearer. She’d spent  _ hours  _ petting his stomach, playing with his hair, kissing him quiet. It’s probably a pheromone thing, he figures.

It had been surprising, but not unpleasant when Luna had asked him two years ago to be her bearer for the upcoming ritual. Luna didn’t want to take a partner, but she still wanted children. The line still had to be continued. But she couldn’t take her own eggs into her body, not unless she wanted a quick path to suicide, and so Noctis had apparently been her next best bet. Noctis had the training, knew the prep work needed to ensure nobody got hurt and eggs didn’t break in his body, and she trusted him.

Now Luna has two gorgeous little girls that she adores, and who adore Noctis as their “ _ egg guard”  _ and Noctis has the acclaim through the egg laying community as a capable, protective bearer. It’s made him hotly desired as a partner, and he knows of the people around him at least, Ignis plans to ask him in the winter to bear for him. Neither Prompto nor Gladio have the genes for egg laying, but that hasn’t stopped them looking at him with considering eyes.

Aera approaching him shouldn’t have been a surprise. Once, Ardyn had been the one to bear the eggs for her, but the Starscourge changed those plans. When Noctis had quietly, privately inquired about it to his ancestor, Ardyn had been rather cheerful about it. 

_ “The Scourge eats the eggs, determines them as nutrients for our body, you see. It’s all very messy and short-lived. But Aera loves children, loves our line, and wants to have at least a few more before she dusts her hands of it and leaves it to the newer generations.” _

And Aera is a charming lady, sophisticated and smart and regal, without ever losing her personality or common sense. Ardyn is lucky to have her, and Noctis had told them both so as he’d prepped himself in the bathroom that morning. It had left Aera flustered and Ardyn grinning like a cad, and then Noctis had gotten himself into the nest Aera had prepared, and all joking had been put aside. 

Four eggs, Aera had requested, although she had admitted with how  _ small  _ his frame was, she would understand if he could only take two at a time. But Noctis is nothing if not determined - he took two for Luna, he can take four for Aera. 

He shivers at the sensation of his rim being stretched again, the widest part of the egg slowly pushing its way up into him. Aera sighs like a weight being pulled off her back, and strokes the spot where the second lump now resides. Ardyn hasn’t looked away since they started, and offered to be Noctis’ pillow purely so he could watch. Not that Noctis is objecting. 

The third aches in a way that’s borderline painful, but Noctis breathes, and wills his body to relax. Aera is biting her lip when the third goes in, and they all look at the eggs distending Noctis’ body. 

“Yes or no?” Aera asks, because if Noctis can’t take the egg, it will die. Contact to open air kills the eggs in thirty seconds or less, which is why egg bearers must be positive of their stretch before starting. Especially for large numbers. And Noctis can already tell that Aera will hurt if her egg dies. She might not show it, but she will hurt.

“Yes,” he says, confidently, and when she presses up against him, wiggling her hips a bit to slot their channels together, presses back against the egg this time, urging it in. 

There’s a spike of pain, brief, as the three other eggs are pushed higher inside of him. Ardyn makes a slightly worried noise behind him, reaching out to run his own fingers over the bumps. Aera pauses mid-push to get her breath, and then shoves home the last egg.

It just barely makes it. But it does make it, and Noctis tightens his body down while Ardyn hands Aera a proper-sized plug. In seventy-two hours, the eggs will be ready to hatch, and Aera and Ardyn will have four new little joyous bundles to welcome. 

For now, Aera stares at his stomach with barely-concealed awe, her hand stroking over the head of each egg. “I didn’t… well.”

“Didn’t think I could do it, huh.” Noctis can’t help but tease her. “Perks of being young and stupid. I’m sure I’ll pay for this ten years down the line.”

“Then we shall simply have to ensure the effects do not linger long,” Ardyn recommends, his own voice holding a smile, and drops a kiss on Noctis’ forehead. “You are amazing, my dear. Come along love, let’s see about getting our darling bearer food and water, and then perhaps a nap.”


End file.
